To the top
by ThePen23
Summary: Behind every great man is a great woman. Jack Kelly has Sarah Jacobs, Teddy Roosevelt has Eleanor Roosevelt And Spot Conlon has Rain O Shea. But how does she help him get there? This is their story of how they got to the top. reavised. better then before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :first

A young girl ran. After awhile she got to a school. She sat down waiting. _**To take me away from him**_she thought. She saw a girl and two boys walk out. The girl and one of the boys looked like the young girl. She pushed back her tears. _**tears are a sign of weakness. Never cry it says your weak.**_ _**there I go again thinking about Sean. I haven't seen him in a year yet I still think of him. Maybe because we teaches each other so much. Yeah that's it.**_ She thought.

"what's wrong" the older girl asked kneeling in front of the little girl to look her in the eye.

"he ~stiff stiff~ killed her. ~stiff stiff~ she's gone" the little girl told her. The tears were flowing. The older kids went pale.

"I'm not going back none of us are" the girl said picking the younger one up. She was crying to. They looked like morons. A Irish teenage girl crying but holding a six year old Irish girl who is also crying with one crying Irish teenage Irish boy and another Italian teenage Italian boy who looked close to crying.

~~~flashback~~~

"no Patrick. We are not taking the kids out of school. No matter how tight money gets the kids stay in school" the young girl's mother told her father. She pushed herself in the corner more trying to hide.

"they will be taken out of school. Do not ever talk back to me" he said before slapping her. She fell hitting her head on the table.

"run and never come back" she whispered to her daughter. The girl pushed her tears back as blood ran out of her mother's head. Her father turned to her and took a step forward. She turned and ran.

~~~flashback~~~

That was two weeks ago. They left the Bronx and went to Brooklyn. They now lived in a alley. The two girls: Melissa(young one) and Clara(old one) stay by the alley and asked for money as people passed. The boys Benjamin(Irish one) and Geovanni(Italian one) pickpocketed people and stole food. Benjamin and Geovanni had just got back with some bread and a apple. They gave the apple to Melissa and they spilt the bread between the older ones. Even if they didn't eat Melissa always ate. They made her.

"we'es can't go on like dis. It almost winter. We'es died if we'es stay" Clara said in her new Brooklyn accent.

"we'es know and tonight is our'es last night out ere" Geovanni said. They all had accents now.

Next morning

It is way to early to get but someone was shaking Melissa. It wasn't Geovanni, or Benjamin, or Clara. It was some one else. She pretended to be asleep. They picked her up and began to walk. Keeping her eyes closed she turned her head and bit their arm. They dropped her muttering swear words. Melissa opened my eyes and saw a boy her age with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"watch your mouth" Benjamin said hitting the boy.

"he bite me so no" the boy said looking at Benjamin.

"Spot" she whisper not believing her eyes or ears. He looked at her.

"du. any other newsie would ave hit you'es" he said smirking. She loved his smirk. He helped her up.

"how's it rolling" she asked.

"good. How bout you'es Sunshine" he ask.

"been betta. Sorry I'es bit ya" She told him. He smiled.

"Spot how you'es know dis goil" a older boy asked.

"met er on the boat. Sunshine dis is Clock, Clock dis is Sunshine" Spot said.

"nice ta meet ya" Sunshine said.

"nice ta meet ya too" Clock said.

"you'es all got newsie names" another boy asked.

"nope just those two. Gave them to each other on da boat" Clara said pointing at Sunshine and Spot.

"really. Hey Sunshine I'es Roller. Why you'es name im Spot" the boy named Roller asked.

"because e was the one Spot of trouble on da boat. No one got in as trouble as e did" she said. Benjamin and Clara laughed at the memory.

"betta then bein little miss Sunshine" Spot retorted.

"walkin away now" Roller said backing up.

"come on let's get ya settle" Clock walking away. They walked to a building that said 'NEWSBOYS LOGDING HOUSE'. They were gonna be newsies. They walked up the stairs to the front door. Inside there was a old man about 50 behind a counter, a living area that had some couches and tables then some stairs. They walked up the stairs. In the hall at the top of the stairs there was four doors. There was a sign on each door. The two on the right said 'NEWSGIRLS BUNKROOM' and 'NEWSGIRLS WASHROOM'. The two on the left said 'NEWSBOYS BUNKROOM' and 'NEWSBOYS WASH ROOM'.

"dis is you'es goils room. You'es be sharein with Rose. Dat your washroom. We bois will be on dis side" Spot said. Sunshine walked in the girls room and saw four bunks. One was already claimed. It had a chest at the end and cloths on top.

"there's sheet in da closet" Spot said pointing. He walked in to the boys room to get Benjamin and Geovanni settled. After making their beds they went to the boys room to talk to the boys.

"Sunshine let's go swimmin" Spot said coming out of the bunkroom.

"sure" she said. They raced to the docks.

"so who's the Italian boy with you'es" Spot asked.

"Geovanni's a good friend. Last summer is house caught fire. Killed is entire family. We took im in" she told kicking off her shoes and jumping into the water. He followed. After about two hours of just talking and remembering the good old days on the boat they got out.

"so why isn't you with ya ma" Spot asked putting his shoes on. She kept hers off.

"she's dead. E killed er" She said forcing tears back.

"wow. No cryin. _tears are a sign of weakness. Never cry it says your weak." _he told her. He put his am around her shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms again. She turned and looked at him. He look back.

"I missed ya" She told him.

"I missed ya too" he said. They walked back to the lodging house In peace and quite. No one said any thing till they walked in.

"hi I'es pirate" a boy the same age as them said walking over with Roller.

"hey Sunshine" Roller said.

"so what's er name" Pirate asked.

"everyone dis is Sunshine Fire's , Pony's, and Smooth little sista" Roller said to all the newsies. There was a lot of them.

"do not mess with any of the O'Sheas or you'es die" Spot told them. They all nodded at that. He must be feared for most of teenagers to agree. Everyone looked from Sunshine to Spot then back to me. Both of their face's emotionless. Something she had to teach him on the boat.

"hi I'es Rose" said a girl with rosy red cheeks. She was the same age.

"hi" Sunshine said back.

Next morning

Clara was now Fire because of her temper and red hair. It was perfect. Geovanni was Pony because of his love to bet on horuse races. Benjamin was Smooth because he had already got out of two fights with telling Clock(he is the leader) and without throwing punches.

"come on Rose will teach ya the ropes" Spot said as they walked to the distribution center.

"I'es got birdie business ta do" he continued.

"Spot, Rose, Sunshine get over ere" Clock yelled from the front. They ran forward. As soon as they were there he was talking.

"Spot we'es runing low on birdies. I'es want you two to train Rain by the end of the week" Clock said but before he could walk off Sunshine had a Question.

"Whos Rain" She asked.

"You'es Rain because you look like you got a rain cloud above you'es head all the time." Clock said walking off.

"to da docks" Spot said before breaking into a run. Rain beat them both there. She kicked off her shoes then did a back flip into the water. She didn't stopped running to do that either. Spot just watched. She splashed him. Rose looked first scared then surprised when all Spot did was laugh and jump in.

"wow Rain what did ya do to im" Rose asked. Her and Spot were trying to dunk one another.

"I'es knew im be-" she was cut off when Spot dunk her. She came up.

"Sean I was talking" she yelled after coughing up a bunch of water.

"Sean. What a scab name" Rose said falling over laughing. Rain and Spot shared a look. They quietly got out of the water and walked to where Rose was. Rain took her hands Spot took her feet and they threw her in to the water.

That happens a lot. It has happened a lot when it was just the three little birdies. It has been one year. One year ago Rain's mother died. One year ago Rain and her sister who is now in Queens , and two brothers who are in Manhattan moved to the streets.

"happy birthday Melissa" Sean said coming up behind her. She turned and slapped a hand over his mouth. Today She turned seven.

"shh people will hear you" She scolded. When it was just them they called each other by their real names.

"come on Clock says we'es going to Manhattan. Tomorrow Queens" he said then ran to get Rose_. Shit. Manhattan. Boots. _She thought. Boots was a Manhattan birdie and they clashed. a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING ON FANFICTION BECAUSE I'M GOING ON STRIKE ALONG WITH OTHER WRITERS. FOR UP DATES LOOK FOR SHOULDBEROSE ON LIVE JOURNAL. FOR MORE INFO GO TO MY PROFILE FOR A LINK TO A WEBSITE THAT'LL EXPLAIN WHY.**

**

* * *

**

To The Top by ThePen23/ Tay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing from the movie. I only own the plot and my ocs.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but it would have been up sometime saterday but my bff stole me and i just got home. Sorry, and thanks to Crystal Meadow for Betaing.

Chapter two: Manhattan

Rain, Rose, and Spot crossed the Brooklyn bridge.

"Did you'es hear da `hattan has a newbie?" Spot asked walking into Horace Greeley square.

"No. I'es wondered what 'is name is," Rose said.

"Well let's find out," Rain said walking over to Smooth. Next to Smooth was a slightly older boy with a cowboy hat and red bandana.

"Hey Smooth, who's da newbie?" Spot asked walking up.

"Jack Kelly," the boy said sticking his hand out. Spot spit into his before going to shake his hand. Jack pulled his hand away.

"What's da matter Kelly?" Rain asked.

"That's gross," Jack said. He couldn't have been a newsie for long, talking like that. They laughed at thought.

"Two days" Smooth said answering their unspoken question. They shook their heads.

"Some newbie has been hanging with Pony. Name's Racetrack. Says his brother took him to Sheepshed before he died in a fire. Me and Pony are starting to think Anthony wasn't home for the fire," Smooth whispered to Rain when no one but Spot and Rose could hear them.

"Really? Anthony might be alive? I have to tell Fire!" Rain said a look of pure happiness on her face. She turned to Queens and was gone before they could stop her. Spot shook his head. Smooth laughed.

"Shouldn't you go get her?" asked someone from behind. They turned and saw it was Boots. Spot swore under his breath, causing Rose and Smooth to both hit him.

"Ow!"

"Spot shut up, and no Boots we shouldn't go get her. She has some business to tend to," Rose said.

"Whatever, come on. Mars wants to see ya," Boots said. They walked away.

QUEENS

"Ice, where's Fire?" Rose said skirting to a stop in front of a 17 year old boy. He had brown hair, pale skin, tall, icy blue eyes, and a mask as good as Rain's and Spot's, but his was always on. Spot and Rain didn't always wear theirs.

"Why Rain?" Ice asked.

"Just tell me!" She snapped.

"Two blocks that way," he said pointing down the street.

"Thanks Ice!" Rain yelled running down the street.

Rain skidded to a stop in front of Fire and a short Italian boy. He had brown hair and eyes. In his hands was a deck of cards that he kept shuffling.

"Fire, I have to talk to you, now," Rain said when they looked at her funny.

"Race, this is my sister, Rain from Brooklyn, and Rain, this is Racetrack from Manhattan," Fire said glaring at Rain for being rude.

"Hi," Rain said looking at Racetrack, "Fire, I really need to tell you something. It's from Smooth and Pony." Rain was looking at Fire again.

"Fine. We'll be right back," Fire told Racetrack.

"They think Racetrack's Anthony. That he wasn't home. What do you think?" Rain said when they were out of hearing distance.

"I agree with them. I was trying to get him to tell me about his family," Fire said.

"You're not going to find out anytime soon Miss O'Shea," Racetrack said coming up behind them before leavening.

"That was weird," Rain said.

"Yeah. Hella weird," Fire agreed.

"Did you tell him our last name because I didn't," Rain asked. Fire shook her head.

"Well I got to go. Bye sis!" Rain yelled behind her and she disappeared from view.


	3. Read!

**For all of you who don't know who Lord Kelvin is or why I will no longer update on this site. I expect this story to be taken down due to this A/N. Please find me on live journal as Should be rose.  
**

**!Important!**

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I want to fight back and stop this

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.**


End file.
